


we're looking for something dumb to do; (hey baby, i think i wanna marry you)

by explaininfinity



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, also stan alice park she's an absolute ICON, and stream kill this love she's a bop, for the three other people that like this ship... i gotchu, i just had to write about my underappreciated vocal legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explaininfinity/pseuds/explaininfinity
Summary: in which park chaeyoung is getting married and kim jisoo is her wedding planneraka, the chaesoo wedding!au





	we're looking for something dumb to do; (hey baby, i think i wanna marry you)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to that one fan that told me they wanted chaesoo
> 
> also, y'all,,, please don't get pressed about the names of the characters. it's a joke. i'm not even tagging the dude so leave me alone
> 
> (but also, halsé for the win, you go rosie, flirt with your girl!)

 

 

the bell on the door echoed throughout the lobby as a man pushed the entrance open. he strolled into the room, an aura of importance about him as he walked directly up to the desk. behind him, a woman stepped cautiously through the same entranceway, carefully closing the door behind her before slowly stepping towards the same desk, giving the secretary a small, shy smile.

 

"i believe i have an appointment with kim jisoo?" said the man, his voice reverberating throughout the previously silent lobby.

 

"yes, could you please check that for us?" the woman that had come to stand beside him softly added, an apologetic but comforting smile gracing her face.

 

"it should be under the name jeon jungkook," the man added, a sincere smile also spreading across his face as he sweetly wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. the smile was somehow both comforting and charming, one that looked like it belonged on a television screen. in fact, it _was_ often on television screens, his face being one that the secretary recognized. in all fairness, she recognized a majority of her boss's clients, as kim jisoo did not plan weddings for just _anyone_ . you had to know someone that knew someone that knew someone else to even get an appointment with her _management_ team, just to get an appointment to just see her. celebrity couples had been known to even schedule their weddings around her, just to have her involved in their weddings. needless to say, kim jisoo was good at her job, hence why hit actor jeon jungkook was currently walking into the lobby of her building. the woman behind him, the receptionist also recognized as the famous soloist and  nation's sweetheart rosé. she was his girlfriend, or fiancé as the news outlets now declared, an assumption further proven by the simple but stylish diamond on her ring finger. unquestionably, she was extremely pretty, with soft features accentuating her brilliantly glowing and sweet smile. the reports of her kindness, especially towards her fans, flowed from different sites on the daily, just the same as the charts praising her visual and vocals.

 

she looked humble but elegant and incredibly kind, like the kind of person who would give _you_ a present on _her_ birthday, and exactly like the kind of woman that any famous actor, or really anyone in general, would want to marry.

 

(not to mention that she was also one of the highest charting soloists of the year).

 

the receptionist showed them into the waiting room on the second floor, where the couple sat until they were shown into a conference room lined in whiteboards. pictures of dresses, bouquets, venues and hundreds of other marriage-related details covered the walls. unlike most of the pairs that entered the room, neither member of the couple acknowledged the walls, both immediately sitting down at the table, ignoring the dozens of magazines on the table. after waiting for a time, the door to the conference room opened to a rather small woman in a slightly rumpled pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, contrasting the marble walls behind her. her stunning face that was void of makeup, the dark circles under her eyes easily apparent. she walked in a hurricane of noise and papers, instantly shooting dozens of questions to the immediately overwhelmed pair.

 

"i'm kim jisoo, just call me jisoo, ms. kim is strange and formal. your names?" she inquired while walking.

 

"jeon jungkook and park chaeyoung," the man spluttered, obviously not prepared for the suddenness of the situation.

 

"occupations?" she question, sitting across from the couple and dropping the stack of papers on top of several others, instantly losing it among the piles.

 

"well, i'm an actor and she's a singer," jungkook answered, gesturing first to himself and the woman next to him. for the first time since she walked into the room, the woman in the hoodie looked up and smiled.

 

"i know. i really liked your latest single" she added, her attention solely on the woman named chaeyoung, who looked up from her fingers that she had previously been toying with in surprise.

 

"thank you," chaeyoung softly answered, smiling shyly as her cheeks tinted pink. jisoo thought it odd, given how famous she was, that chaeyoung would blush at such a small compliment.

 

"so when exactly are we thinking for this wedding?" jisoo began, launching another series of questions at the pair, not noticing the pointed look jungkook directed at his fiancé.

 

mostly, chaeyoung sat back, only answering the questions directed specifically to her or that explicitly involved her. to his credit though, jungkook was very good at involving her, specifically asking his fiancé whenever he noticed that chaeyoung had tuned out of the conversation and answering the rest of the rather inconsequential questions calmly himself. most of the inquiries jisoo threw at them were logistical anyways, involving juggling her's, jungkook's and chaeyoung's complex schedules. soon though, a rough plan had been laid out, a few venues picked to choose between and vague numbers of guests suggested.

 

"so, when can we meet next? we should schedule something within the next few weeks considering you would like your wedding to be soon," jisoo asked while trying (in vain) to organize the piles of paper. the couple stood as well, looking at each other with conflicted expressions.

 

"actually, i'll be out of the country for most of the next month on a movie shoot in japan," jungkook apologetically explained, a genuine grimace crossing his face. "we'd still like to get married this summer though, if that's possible," he finished sheepishly, first looking for a nod from chaeyoung and then at jisoo.

 

"well. that's rather inconvenient but as long as the future mrs. jeon is here, we can get most of the planning done together, i'm sure," jisoo airily waved, her attention almost entirely focused on the papers.

 

 

almost.

 

 

 _if_ jisoo had just been focused on the papers, she would have missed the way chaeyoung tensed when she said "future mrs. jeon", her hands suddenly tightening around the papers she was helping stack, leaving small wrinkles as she loosened her grip.

 

but, for better or for worse, jisoo _did_ see the change in her posture as chaeyoung stood to shake her hand, the smile that had present across her face the entire meeting suddenly far more forced. it clearly didn't affect her manners, as chaeyoung politely shook her hand before handing over a piece of paper with her contact information, printed in neat handwriting. as soon as chaeyoung handed over the piece of paper, her hand was enveloped by jungkook's, as he gently guided her out of the room, kindly waving to jisoo on the way back.

 

chaeyoung did smile at the action, though not as much as before jisoo had mentioned 'future mrs. jeon'.

  
  


///

  
  


oddly enough, somewhere in between dozens of wedding-related meetings, chaeyoung and jisoo developed a friendship. it was strange to say the least, given jisoo's rather large and loud personality and chaeyoung's quieter nature, but somehow, they worked. instead of getting together to discuss color schemes and caterers (which chaeyoung was _very_ invested in), they began getting together just to talk about life. they began going for walks in the park with jisoo's dog and meeting at coffee shops during chaeyoung's infrequent scheduling breaks. well, ever since the news that she was officially engaged came out, her schedules had changed impressively, causing a sudden drop in her singing gigs, so she was much more free, probably than she would have liked. in spite of this, jisoo was immediately accepted into chaeyoung's group of friends and chaeyoung likewise, with chaeyoung's older sister alice especially taking a liking to her. chaeyoung was even offered several gigs by some of jisoo's model friends (which she shyly and politely refused) while jisoo was recommended to start an idol career after drunken karaoke with some of chaeyoung's friends. the pair became remarkably close, so much so that eventually, on one night after a few too many glasses of wine in the living room of jisoo's apartment, she finally worked up the courage to ask the question she was nervous to ask earlier.

 

"jungkook seems…" jisoo started, before trailing off. as chaeyoung sat up in her chair, leaning forward in curiosity.

 

"what?" she asked, not anger but a questioning lilt to her tone.

 

"dumb," jisoo tried, making chaeyoung laugh and swirl the drink in her glass.

 

"you wouldn't be wrong, per se," she considered, sitting back in her chair.

 

"so why are you marrying the dumbass?" a sarcastic, pointed glance was quickly directed at jisoo, although for insulting him or swearing, she wasn't sure. she hoped it was the swearing. actually, she was almost certain that it was because of the swearing, not the insult itself.

 

"why so many questions?" chaeyoung challenged back, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she raised her chin and poured drink in her glass down her throat.

 

"i'm a wedding planner, i know a little thing about love when i see it," jisoo replied, her eyebrow raising too, as she leaned forward in her own chair. "or don't." chaeyoung smiled sadly, relaxing but not denying jisoo's rather obvious insinuation.

 

"he's had a few dating rumors lately, not unlike me," she shrugged nonchalantly, taking a gulp of the drink in her glass.

 

"you're being sold off?! i can't plan-" jisoo yelped, immediately standing (and almost dumping her wine all over her very expensive rug in the process) all while moving to grab her phone.

 

"no!" chaeyoung laughed as her hand grabbed jisoo's wrist to pull her back into her chair before she could reach her phone. "it's nothing like that! i've just known jungkook since we were kids," at this though, her tone shifted, her laughter subsiding to something softer. "everyone always assumed we'd date because we were so close so when he came out to me in middle school and i told him i was a lesbian, we figured it would be a great cover for our families. that was before our careers both exploded but because there've been some rumors that he's gay, his management wanted him to get hitched and we figured that we've been pretending for so long, what more's a legal document? and anyways, we're both dating other people." she finished shrugging just as nonchalantly as she had begun.

 

jisoo had heard a lot of love stories, it comes with her job. she'd heard people who had met at bars and at coffee shops, on movie sets and backstage at music shows, people who'd met online and through friends. chaeyoung's though, was by far the strangest.

 

"how long did you say that you've been **_together_ ** ?" she question, clearly noticing the smirk on chaeyoung's face when she emphasized **_together_ **.

 

_well, could you blame her?_

 

"including when he first 'asked me out' freshmen year of high school? 12 years," she grinned, pouring another glass of wine for herself and topping off jisoo's.

 

it was remarkable, how relaxed chaeyoung was when delving what was probably the most dangerous and possibly career-ending secret of her life. maybe it was the alcohol or just jisoo, but she could tell that every word that flowed from chaeyoung's lips was the complete truth. and that terrified her.

 

"you've been faking being in love with that guy for 12 years? jesus, maybe you should be the actor." a small smile broke across chaeyoung's face. jisoo decided to count it as a win.

 

"he's not as awful as you think," she offered, shrugging again lightly.

 

"wow. those are some impressive standards you've got there." chaeyoung lightly punched her on the arm.

 

"stop it. he's still genuinely a very kind person and my best friend in the world. i'm just not attracted to him. it's not his fault." chaeyoung looked up at jisoo, who was giggling at her last comment, causing her to glare at jisoo again before her gaze changed, becoming more quizzical. "you don't seem terribly shocked."

 

"i'm a wedding planner, remember?" jisoo shrugged, equally nonchalantly. "i make a living off people who think they're in love."

 

"don't at least some of the couples actually love each other?" chaeyoung asked after a pause, her voice softening.

 

"oh, i'm sure at least a few of them do," jisoo added quickly, noticing the broken look in the other woman's eyes. "but more importantly, most of them don't realize they aren't," she finished, gulping down her glass.

 

"so you're a wedding planner who doesn't believe in true love?" chaeyoung challenged, the glint returning to her eyes.

 

"true love is complicated. but don't look at me like that, you're the one who's been in a fake relationship for 12 years but still believe in fairytales," jisoo challenged back, her signature smirk crossing her face. "i guess we're both walking contradictions."

 

"i guess we are."

  
  


///

  


 

jisoo seriously needed to stop having deep existential crises when she was around chaeyoung.

 

maybe it was because, for some odd reason, she was more comfortable around chaeyoung than anyone else. maybe it was because chaeyoung had the ability to make her talk, with her piercing eyes and questioning smiles. or maybe it was for other reasons, reasons jisoo tried _really_ hard not to think about.

 

"jisoo?"

 

really, it was no wonder why the entire nation had fallen in love with rosé; with a voice like that, a _body_ like that and a work ethic like that, she was unmistakably captivating. but jisoo got to see a different side of her, she got to see _chaeyoung_ not _rosé_. the world had fallen for rosé, for her enticing gaze, her adorable personality and her charming, honeyed voice. but jisoo preferred chaeyoung, with her soft smiles and her deep, tired mumbles. she preferred her in her oversized sweatshirts, when she was too tired to put on makeup with her hair tossed in a mess on her head. she heard her when she was drunkenly screaming the lyrics to her favorite songs at the top of her lungs.

 

maybe the day would come when that voice wouldn't instantly make jisoo perk up, make her instantly feel at home.

 

_she hoped to god it would never come._

 

"yeah?"

 

"could you ever see yourself getting married?"

 

 

it was a question she got a lot. as a wedding planner, most people assumed that she was a hopeless romantic, that she had already had the wedding of everyone's dreams or she was at least planning it.

 

but in reality, the more you plan weddings, the more you see the stress it places on relationships, the hatred and anger they cause, the less you'd want one yourself.

 

 

"not really. i'm not one for relationships."

 

_well, that wasn't entirely true._

  


"ironic." chaeyoung's monotone grounded her, bringing jisoo back to reality for a second until...

 

"well, have you ever been in love, jisoo?"

 

_fuck._

 

 _she wasn't expecting_ **_that_ ** _._

 

"no."

 

even to jisoo, her voice sounded strained and fake. maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was chaeyoung but even jisoo wasn't convinced of her own answer.

 

"you're lying."  


"no, i'm not."

 

 _wow, she_ **_really_ ** _needed to work on her acting skills._

 

"i'm the people expert here, remember?" chaeyoung tried, leaning forward in her chair again and plastering the cutest smile she could muster across her face. jisoo just grumbled back, trying to hide the smile fighting its way across her own cheeks.

 

"you're a singer, not a psychologist, chaeyoung."

  


"just answer the question jisoo."

 

_pause. pouty lip._

 

"please?"

 

_longer pause. puppy dog eyes. even poutier lip._

 

"for me?"

 

_and jisoo broke._

 

 

in all fairness, jisoo lasted longer than she thought she would but there was something about chaeyoung that would always make her give in. she could never lie to her, as much as she tried.

 

again, jisoo tried really hard not to think about why.

 

 

"once. it didn't work out." she tried to sound over it, to sound like she had found closure and had moved on with her life, to pretend that the heartbreak of years ago didn't haunt her every day. chaeyoung didn't seem convinced.

 

"what was her name?" she asked, her teasing tone from earlier disappearing completely, leading way for her comforting hand wrapping around jisoo's smaller one.

 

"how do you know it was a she?" jisoo tried again, attempting to lighten the situation.

 

"please, i was in the closet long enough to be able to tell that much," chaeyoung grinned, although her thumb never paused rubbing comforting circles around jisoo's wrist.

 

"i mean, technically, you're still in the closet-" jisoo kept going, hoping- _praying_ \- that chaeyoung would drop it.

 

"and you're avoiding the question."

 

_she hated how transparent she always was with chaeyoung._

 

"soojoo. her name was soojoo. it didn't- _we_ didn't work out."

 

chaeyoung paused for a second, thinking.

 

"so why do you torture yourself?" she finally asked, shifting back in her seat but never removing their intertwined hands.

 

"what do you mean?"

 

"every day, you step into work and face happy couples. don't they remind you of her?"

 

 

and maybe that was why jisoo felt so comfortable around chaeyoung. because her words cut fast and deep but they were the truth. kim jisoo wasn't a romantic. in fact, it was probably debatable whether she even believed in love itself, much less true love. a long time ago she might have been but she sure as hell didn't anymore. but chaeyoung didn't need to know about that.

 

 

"soojoo and i just weren't meant to work out. that doesn't mean i can't help make sure that no one meets the same fate i did." it was dramatic and overstated and jisoo just hoped that chaeyoung believed it.

 

"oh my god, she broke up with you _at_ your wedding?!" chaeyoung yelped, causing jisoo to laugh, albeit somewhat humorlessly.

 

"no, god no! we were never even engaged. actually, we're still friends. it just- didn't work out. life's like that. and anyway, it's not like it could have worked out anyways, not here, not any time soon." jisoo feigned nonchalance, and apparently, it worked out better than her first attempts at lying.

 

 

really, it wasn't _completely_ a lie. she wasn't ever engaged to soojoo, although jisoo still had the ring (not that soojoo ever knew about it) and they _were_ still friends (according to soojoo) and they wouldn't have worked out (again, according to soojoo, jisoo never really got a say) (she'd probably disagree).

 

 

chaeyoung leaned in for a hug.

 

"i hope you find the one, even if you don't believe that she exists. i know she does and i hope you find her."

 

jisoo just smiled sadly.

 

"me too."

  
  


///

  
  


eventually, chaeyoung became a staple, not only in jisoo's life but in her apartment. when asked why, chaeyoung claimed that she just preferred staying there. she had also hurriedly changed the topic of conversation and jisoo didn't question it. at this point, she wasn't questioning a lot of things, like why chaeyoung was quicker to grab a wine bottle and why she talked less and less about her best friend / fiancé.

 

jisoo had an idea why though.

 

it happened to most couples right before a wedding. they tended to avoid each other, choosing to spend time with other people or burying themselves in work. that's why it didn't surprise jisoo that jungkook had taken that last-minute side role movie (that he was probably too good for) in china and why jisoo's apartment was beginning to smell less and less like her and more and more like a certain fruity perfume. marriage is a forever (hopefully, in most cases) and committing completely to one person for an eternity is understandably scary. adding that to the fact that chaeyoung's upcoming marriage was a sham and neither of them were actually attracted to each other in any way, and jisoo completely understood why chaeyoung had practically moved out of their shared space.

  


being best friends is one thing, pretending to date is another. but marriage is a different beast entirely.

  


well, that and the fact that two weeks ago, an already drunk chaeyoung had stumbled into jisoo's apartment, plopped down on her couch and revealed that her girlfriend had broken up with her while pouring an outright insane amount of whiskey into a glass and gulping down its contents.

 

the breakup was because of the wedding but they were still going on with it, of course, not that chaeyoung really had a choice. actually, chaeyoung had never told anyone that she even had a girlfriend in the first place (which was probably part of the problem but for obvious reasons) so she had no reason to call off the wedding. and anyways, it was only a week away. and people were counting on her.

 

 

"cancel it." jisoo told her after chaeyoung downed her second glass of whiskey in record time.

 

"i don't have a choice, jisoo. you know that."

 

 

she sounded defeated and sadder than jisoo had ever heard her. it was easy to figure out why because the poor girl was obviously miserable. her girlfriend had just broken up with her, she was marrying someone for show and because of the news articles being dropped on the daily now, she barely could manage to visit the park a few blocks away, much less work on her music. that's what was killing her the most, probably. chaeyoung relied so heavily on her music, as a support system and as an emotional crutch. now, someone had snatched the rug from under her feet and she had fallen flat on her face, with no one but jisoo there to support her. in fact, the only person other that jisoo that even knew she was gay (besides jisoo) was alice, who was stuck in melbourne, 14 hours away.

 

so yeah, jisoo understood why she was hurting.

 

 

"you know you won't be able to leave the house after the wedding, right? with all the publicity around this thing, you won't see the light of day for at least a month, probably a lot longer."

 

 

it probably wasn't the smartest thing jisoo could have said. but she knew that telling chaeyoung to cancel it wouldn't work and at this point, she was running out of options other than sabotaging the wedding (which was an alternative, but the last one she was willing to try).

 

 

"it's what his agency wants. neither of us can really fight that," chaeyoung sighed dejectedly again.

 

_down went glass number three._

 

maybe jisoo needed to try something new.

 

"so you're willing to give up your career for this man? after you already gave up most of your teens and twenties? you're about to give up the rest of your life, you know that right?" jisoo practically yelled, tossing the pile of papers she had been holding in her hands onto the table and abruptly standing. chaeyoung instantly shifted backward in her chair.

 

"why are you mad at me?" chaeyoung asked in a soft voice. jisoo instantly loosened, backing down.

 

"i'm not mad at you, i'm mad because you're willing to throw your life away just to please your parents!" jisoo shouted, forgetting her makeshift semblance of a plan and running on pure emotion at this point.

 

"i'm not doing this for them," chaeyoung countered, placing her glass on the table and standing up to face jisoo.

 

"really? then who are you doing it for? certainly not yourself, and definitely not him." jisoo asked, stepping forward until their faced were merely inches apart.

 

"he has a name," chaeyoung offered offhandedly, making jisoo toss up her hands.

 

"and you're changing the subject! have you thought about the future? what about what you want in life? in a week, you're going to become a trophy wife in a loveless marriage for no reason!"

 

 

jisoo quieted, sitting back down and grabbing chaeyoung's hand in hers, guiding her to sit too.

 

 

"you are one of the most intelligent and kind people i've ever met and you deserve better. you deserve to be able to make the music you want to and to marry someone you actually love. you deserve _happiness_ ," jisoo tried, staring into chaeyoung's eyes.

 

 

she wasn't sure what she was searching for in them: maybe a light? or a sign that she was still fighting? but all jisoo saw was tired, eyes devoid of their usual glow.

 

 

"i am happy."

 

 

she was lying. anyone could tell that much.

 

 

" **_are_ ** you?"

 

"are **_you_ **?"

 

 

and neither woman could answer each other. but they both knew their own answers all too well.

  
  


///

  
  


a tentative knock sounded from outside the door of the bridal dressing room.

 

"alice, i already told that you don't need to knock-" chaeyoung started to call while spinning to face the doorway that was noticeably absent of her sister, cutting herself off.

 

"oh. jisoo. hi," she shyly whispered to the woman in the door.

 

"hi," jisoo whispered back. "chaeyoung, you look… stunning."

  


there's a certain nuance to wedding planning. most people assume that it's simple, just make a few calls and _bang_ , you're done. but in reality, it's nowhere near that easy. juggling schedules, hiring staff and organizing package arrivals are all one thing but confirming all of those things to multiple people's tastes at once? practically impossible.

 

dresses, for one, are a classic example of this impossibility. everyone expects to find the _perfect_ dress, one that matches their personality, their theme and their budget. but in reality, you could invest thousands, or even millions for that matter, and never find it. despite what all the tv shows will try to tell you, in reality, the bride makes the dress. jisoo knew that really, the price and the fit didn't matter. after seeing so many of them, she knew that it took a beautiful woman to make a dress shine. the dress chaeyoung was wearing, of course, was gorgeous with sparkling crystals trailing down a bodice that fit her like a glove. but far more so than that, _she_ was glowing. her face looked radiant, with makeup perfectly accentuating her features that were stunning regardless.

  


"jisoo?"

 

"yeah?"

 

"could you ever see yourself getting married?" chaeyoung asked as she turned and wrung her hands together in the mirror front of herself.

 

 

and jisoo thought.

 

she stared at chaeyoung, in a wedding dress. she stared at the ring on her finger and the necklace on her neck, at the bracelets on her wrist and the earrings adorning her ears and then back at the engagement ring on her finger, soon to be accompanied by a wedding band. she stared at the sparkles in chaeyoung's eyes, at the soft smile on her face and the small flush that rose up on her cheeks as she spoke.

 

and suddenly, she _could_ see it. for the first time since soojoo, jisoo could _actually_ see it. she could see someone walking down the aisle towards her and her first dance with someone. she could actually envision herself writing and saying her vows to someone and herself actually saying "i do".

 

and that was fucking terrifying. because that person, the first person since soojoo, she could see herself marrying was getting married to someone else in 40 minutes and it was part of jisoo's job to make sure that she got down the aisle.

 

kim jisoo was good at her job. and as a part of her job, she'd seen a lot of weddings and planned a majority of them. as a part of that, she'd seen a lot of couples. she'd seen couples that were genuinely soulmates, if not close to it, and couples that she was sure would be filing for divorces within the next few months. she'd seen couples that were definitely internally lying to each other, couples that were definitely cheating on each other and couples that were married entirely for publicity.

 

but this, she'd never seen before.

 

she'd never been in this situation either.

 

she'd never fall in love _(holy shit, she was in love) (_ ** _fuck_** _)_ with a client before. especially not one that was about to enter into a loveless marriage and give up her entire career, her entire life, in 40 minutes.

 

common sense said to deny chaeyoung's question. her brain told her not to answer at all.

 

but her heart, her _fucking dumb little heart_ couldn't lie to chaeyoung.

  


not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

  


 

"yes. i could."

 

 

chaeyoung smiled, awkwardly fiddling with the ring on her finger. jisoo just stared and waited.

 

 

"hey jisoo?" she asked in a very small voice, not entirely unlike the one she had used on the day that they met.

 

"yeah?"

 

"you wanna get out of here?"

 

 

it was a confession, masquerading as a dumb pickup line and they both knew it.

 

but chaeyoung was getting married in less than 40 minutes and jisoo couldn't change that.

 

 

"chaeyoung, i can't-" she started.

 

 

but then chaeyoung spun around, walked over and kissed her and _instantly_ jisoo melted.

 

 

"oh my god, we have to cancel everything!" chaeyoung exclaimed the minute they separated. it was almost comical, the look of utter bliss of jisoo's face and the complete opposite look of total panic on chaeyoung's. "oh my god, i have to tell alice and jungkook, he's been telling me to do that since we first met. and there are so many people here, _fuck_ , what are we gonna do-"

 

 

this time, it was jisoo's turn to cut chaeyoung off with a kiss.

 

in that moment- _in that shining, perfect moment_ -jisoo decided that it was officially her favorite way of quieting chaeyoung and she definitely planned to use it often in the future.

 

because- _in that shining, perfect moment -_ chaeyoung was in a wedding dress and chaeyoung was glowing and smiling but more importantly, because chaeyoung was _jisoo's_.

  
  


///

  


twenty minutes later and twenty minutes before the wedding was to start, chaeyoung and jisoo were behind the church. they had already met alice and jungkook, causing a mildly awkward encounter initially when jisoo was alone in the hallway while chaeyoung changed out of her dress. but after the duo was informed of the happy news that chaeyoung had finally confessed, jisoo was met with hugs and smiles. both had given their blessings, promising to deal with the crowd and whisked the pair off to the back to the building, although not before teasing chaeyoung until she flushed bright red.

 

now, they were seated in the car that was supposed to carry the newlyweds off to their honeymoon in an undisclosed location with their suitcases already in the trunk and the private jet waiting in a nearby runway.

 

"so," chaeyoung started being cut off by another kiss (yeah, jisoo was really enjoying doing that). jisoo laced their fingers together with one hand and placed the other on the wheel. chaeyoung just grinned back at her, instantly understanding where they were meant to go.

 

jisoo pulled the gear shift and sped away, leaving the church, the paparazzi and the future she knew that chaeyoung didn't want in the dust behind them.

 

the fame, the popularity and the press didn't really matter.

 

jisoo had everything she could ever need right beside her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as a person who literally doesn't want to have a wedding, this was an interesting experience to write but chaesoo are the cutest babies and underappreciated vocal legends so i wanted to write a piece for them. also! appreciate them more! especially since they're both killing this era!
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoyed and stream kill this love (especially kick it, she's a bop!)


End file.
